Sauver Willy !
by LadyShitsuji
Summary: William est bizarre depuis trois jours et ses compagnons de travail commencent à s'inquiéter. Mais ils sont prés à tout pour redonner le moral à se cher Will, y compris faire des bêtises et avoir l'air con ! Ah... L'amitié !
1. L'esprit d'équipe

-LadyShitsuji : Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic !

-William : Pourquoi c'est encore moi qui prend tout dans la gueule ?

-LadyShitsuji : Mais parce que je t'aime Will !

-William : Mouais... bon, cette fic parle de moi et des quatre autres qui vont me faire *bip* durant tout le long de l'histoire !

-LadyShitsuji : William ! Voyons ! Bon, c'est quand même bien résumé... Rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée et peut être un personnage qui apparaîtra comme ca. J'ais été obligée de mettre les noms des personnages pour pas que vous vous emmêliez les pinceaux ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1: L'esprit d'équipe<span>

Nous sommes dans les bâtiments qui servent de lieu de résidence et de travail aux Dieux de la Mort. Ils sont des centaines et des centaines mais seuls cinq d'entre eux nous intéresse: William, Grell, Ronald, Alan et Eric. Chacun peut être classé dans une des deux catégorie suivantes: l'andouille et le travailleur. Bien évidemment William et Alan sont dans les travailleurs, Grell et Ronald dans les andouilles tandis qu'Eric peut être classé dans les deux, c'est à dire l'andouille qui travaille ou le travailleur qui fait l'andouille... Mais comme tous travailleurs que nous sommes, nous avons au moins une fois fréquenté une andouille. C'est le cas d'Alan qui s'est fait embarquer dans le bureau de Ronald pour faire des bêtises et autre au lieu de travailler. Mais jamais l'un sans l'autre Eric et Grell sont là aussi. Belle bande de crétins me direz-vous ! *SBAF* Ok ! Ok ! Donc, belle bande de... copains me direz-vous ! Eh bien oui ! C'est important les amis, surtout quand on s'appelle William , qu'on est bizarre depuis trois jours, que nos amis l'ont remarqué depuis un moment et qu'ils traficotent des trucs dans notre dos ! Ah... l'amitié ! La plus belle chose au monde pour les quatre hurluberlus qui façonnent des idées plus qu'idiotes dans un bureau isolé.

-Ronald : Hum hum ! Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis...

-Eric : Dans les liens sacrés du mariage !

-Ronald : Eric ! Donc je reprend. Si nous sommes réunis ici c'est pour trouver une solution face à l'état dépressif de William.

-Alan : Mais qui nous dit qu'il est vraiment dépressif ?

-Ronald : Alan ! Si tu commences à réfléchir on ne finira JAMAIS cette fic ! En plus l'auteur nous enfermera nus dans une salle de torture et nous fera subir tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à que l'on passe l'arme à gauche !

-Alan : Si j'ai bien compris je ferme ma gueule ?

-Ronald : Oui...

-Eric : Euh... et moi ?

-Ronald : Ben, comme tu ne réfléchit pas beaucoup, on s'en fiche !

-Eric : Ah...

-Grell : Bon, on peut reprendre ?

-Ronald : Oui. Toutes nos excuses aux lecteurs qui doivent sûrement être en train de se dire «Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire à la con ?». Revenons en au sujet : William est dans un état second depuis trois jours et ca devient inquitant.

-Alan : Je ne l'ai pas vu particulièrement bizarre moi...

-Ronald : Tu ne me crois pas ? Tiens, il arrive ! Écoutes le bien !

En effet, William était devant la porte du bureau en train de nettoyer ses lunettes... Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais il rata la poignée au moins deux fois. Ensuite il entra dans la pièce avec un visage fatigué, cherchant quelqu'un du regard.

-William : Quelqu'un aurait-il vu ce cher Grell ?

-Eric : Il est sous le bureau !

-Grell : Mais pourquoi tu l'as dit ?

-Eric : Parce que je t'aime pas...

-William : Grell... Écoutes, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir caché ma faux mais j'en ai besoins... Si tu pouvais me dire où elle est ca m'arrangerai.

-Grell : Elle est dans la chambre à Eric... ou celle à Alan... J'sais plus !

-William : Merci...

Il partit fouiller les chambres et trouva autre choses que sa faux dans les placards d'Eric. Par contre elle était bien sur le lit d'Alan. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas la remarquer ? Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre mais dans celle d'Eric, et allez savoir pourquoi Grell était au courant. Revenons au bureau de Ronald où Alan avait la mâchoire qui touchait le sol.

-Alan : C'est pas possible ! Il te tutoies, ne dit pas ton nom de famille, te remercie et ne t'engueule pas ! Il est malade pour de bon ! C'est la fin du monde !

-Eric : J'sais pas si c'est la fin du monde, mais c'est la fin du travail supplémentaire en tout cas !

-Ronald : Nous devons trouver comment lui redonner le moral !

-Eric : Il nous faut un plan !

-Alan : Oui mais lequel ?

-Grell : SAUVER WILLY !

-... -_-'

-Ronald : Si tu veux Grell ^^'.

-Eric : Moi je dis qu'il a besoin de plaisanter !

-Ronald : Non ! Il est trop à cheval sur le règlement !

-Alan : Mais non ! Il a juste besoin d'attention !

-Grell : Vous avez tout faux ! Il a besoins d'un femme aux charmes délicats comme moi !

Silence de plomb dans la pièce... Pourquoi Grell sortait-il toujours des trucs plus gros que lui ? William avait fait son enquête un jour mais avait vite renoncé... C'est dans la nature du shinigami, tout simplement. Grell et la connerie sont en osmose ! Enfin, toujours est-il que personne n'est d'accord.

-Ronald : Comme nous avons des avis partagés, je propose que nous essayons chacun notre tour notre plan. Eric tu commences aujourd'hui, moi j'aurais demain, Alan aura après demain et Grell le jour suivant ! Comme ca nous verrons bien qui a raison.

-Eric : J'y vais alors. Il est déjà dix heures du matin. Je réfléchi à ma tactique pendant deux heures et je vous rejoins à midi à la cantine !

-Grell : A tout à l'heure Ericounet !

Une scie se planta dans le mur à côté de Grell... et la faux d'Alan aussi mais de l'autre côté. Ne prenant pas garde de la jalousie d'Alan envers Grell, Eric partit sans même reprendre sa faux. De leur côté Ronald, Grell et Alan reprirent le travail normalement. Enfin pour Alan et Ronald oui, mais Grell glandait comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Bon, c'est court mais c'est pour exposer le sujet. De plus il y aura cinq autres chapitres.<p>

-William : Je vais me suicider...

-LadyShitsuji : Mais oui ! On lui dira ! Allez, reviews please X3


	2. Plan E comme Eric

-LadyShitsuji : Et voilà la suite ! Bon, y'a pas eu beaucoup de reviews et ca m'a un peu démoralisé. Mais je dis un gros merci à celles qui m'en ont laissé une !

-Eric : C'est mon tour ?

-LadyShitsuji : Oui, c'est ton tour ! Voici le chapitre 2 en exclu pas si exclu que ca ! XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2: Plan E comme Eric<span>

-Bon. J'ai deux heures pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire. Ca va pas me prendre autant de temps quand même. Et si j'allais le voir, peut-être qu'il pourrait m'aider.

Les gens qui passaient à côté d'Eric le prenait pour un fou qui parlait seul. Mais il en avait rien à faire et se dirigea vers le bureau de la personne qui pourrai lui donner des conseils. Il croisa Ronald avec une pile de dossiers, qu'il fit tomber bien évidemment... ainsi que Grell qui glandait comme à sa belle habitude.

-T'étais pas sensé aider Will ?

-Et toi ? T'es pas sensé bosser ?

-Bah... A tout à l'heure !

Quelle rapidité quand il s'agit de fuir le travail ! Très vite Eric se retrouva devant un bureau comme les autres d'apparence mais à l'intérieur c'est autre chose. En effet tout était décoré à la Grell Sutcliff version verte. Par conséquent l'occupant avait lui aussi les cheveux verts.

-Wesley ! J'ai besoins de toi !

-Eric ! Ca fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

-On s'est vu hier !

-Ah ! Excuse me ! Bon, t'as besoins de moi pour quoi ?

-William ne vas pas bien et je pense que plaisanter avec lui lui ferait du bien, tu vois. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment l'aborder sans avoir l'air idiot.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as l'air idiot tout le temps ! Change de coiffure et de style, macho !

-C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé !

-Ok ! Ok ! Voyons, voyons... T'as qu'à trouver un prétexte pour aller le voir et l'occuper pendant que tu déblatères tes blagues à deux francs six sous.

-Quoi ! Répètes ce que tu viens de dire !

-J'ais dit que tes vannes étaient toutes aussi nul les unes que les autres !

VLAM

-Il est partit ! La vérité fait mal à entendre !

Dans le bureau de William:

-ATCHOUM ! *

Dans les couloirs:

-J'y crois pas ! Il ne m'a même pas aidé ! Tu parles d'un ami ! Pourquoi je retourne le voir tous les jours ? Ah... D'un autre côté son idée n'est pas mal. J'verrai avec les autres.

Il est seulement dix heure et demie et Eric doit patienter encore une heure et demi avant d'aller manger avec les autres. Mais comme l'auteur n'aime pas les fainéants, il fut obliger d'aller travailler. Quand l'heure du déjeuner fut venu :

-Ericounet ! C'est l'heure de manger !

La faux d'Alan vint une fois de plus se planter dans le mur mais à côté d'Eric cette fois.

-T'as faillis me tuer !

-Mais c'est Grell que je visais !

-M'en fiche ! J'ai vu ma lanterne cinématique passer devant mes yeux !

-Pardon...

-Euh... Vous attendez qu'il neige pour venir manger ? Je vous signale que Roro nous attend à la cantine !

Eric décida de lever son cul de sa chaise et d'aller enfin manger quelque chose avant que son ventre ne le lui fasse savoir. Quand il arrivèrent ils virent que Ronald avait gardé les places. Ils s'assirent et mangèrent normalement, ce qui est rare en présence de Grell.

-Au fait, Ronald. T'aurais pas un dossier à rendre à William par hasard ?

-Si, mais vu son état j'ai préféré ne pas l'approcher avec du travail supplémentaire.

-Pourquoi ? T'as une idée en tête ?

-Ben, vois-tu Alan, un ex-ami m'a dit de l'occuper pendant que je blague pour pas avoir l'air con.

-Ca va être dur ! T'es con au naturel, Ericounet ! Ah ! Ah ! Argh !

Une fourchette alla droit dans la gorge de Grell qui riait comme un abruti. L'auteur vous laisse deviner d'où elle provenait.

-Mince ! J'aurais dut envoyer le couteau...

-Tu veux ma fourchette ? J'en ai plus besoins.

-T'es sûr Ronald ?

Il hocha la tête et Alan prit sa fourchette. Eric eu une mine de dégoût et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que si un jour il embrasse Alan il embrasserai Ronald aussi... Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils partirent laissant un Grell agonisant sur la table. Ronald passa le dossier à Eric qui alla presque en courant au bureau de William.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Pfff...

-Ben, ca va pas ?

-Pfff...

-On dirait pas.

-Pfff...

-Tu pourrais arrêter de faire «Pfff...» et me répondre normalement, s'il te plaît ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'ais un dossier qu'il faut que tu remplisses.

-Fais voir.

Il passa le dossier à son supérieur qui regarda les papiers comme si il s'agissait d'un insecte, c'est à dire de façon dégoûtée. William commença à remplir les feuilles et Eric se dit qu'il était tant qu'il mette son «plan» à exécution.

-Alors ? Ca gaze ? J'suis bête ! T'aimes pas le coca !

-...

-Sinon, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Rien. Mais je refuses toute invitation de ta part.

-Je comptais pas t'inviter à quoi que ce soit...

-...

-T'as déjà remplis le dossier ? T'es rapide !

-Pfff...

Eric attrapa très vite les feuilles et sortit du bureau en quatrième vitesse. Il semblerai que la première tentative ai échoué, mais une ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de la tête du faucheur qui courra jusqu'au bureau de son meilleur ami.

-Alan ! Vite ! Dis moi que tu as encore ton costume de carnaval ! (ps: J'ai envie qu'il y ai un carnaval chez les shinigamis XD)

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Passe le moi !

-J'veux bien mais... y'aura un léger problème au niveau de la taille...

-C'est pas grave. Je veux juste les accessoires !

-C'est tout dans ma chambre. J'ai du travail, vas-y toi.

Le pauvre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son collègue était déjà partit. C'est ainsi qu'Eric se retrouva à fouiller dans les placard d'une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne, et qu'il trouva un costume assez ridicule. Comment avait-il fait pour se déguiser en clown ? Sans prendre le temps de chercher une réponse, il courra jusqu'à sa propre chambre où il enfila une partie de son déguisement à lui. Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau: un nez de clown rouge, une veste de vampire, une perruque afro orange, des dents pointues (style Grell), des chaussures blanches qui devaient mesurer au moins cinquante centimètres et des faux ongles de trois centimètres chacun. Ca fit rire toutes les personnes qu'Eric croisa mais la réaction de William fut un grand «Pfff... qu'est ce que tu fais une fois de plus ?». Eric abandonna son plan. Il était à présent sept heure du soir et il alla manger avec ses amis qui attendaient avec impatience de savoir comment ca s'était passé.

-Alors Ericounet ? Ah !Loupé Alan ! Tu auras beau essayer de me tuer, tu n'y arriveras jamais !

-Viens te battre si t'es un homme, ou une femme !

Alan sauta de la table pour atterrir sur Grell et lui attrapa le cou à deux mains avant d'essayer de l'étrangler avec plus de fougue qu'un lion courant après sa proie. Ronald et Eric ne faisaient pas attention à leur manège, eux.

-Alors ?

-Laisses tomber...

-Te démoralises pas !

-C'est ton tour demain.

-Yep !

-Alan ? J'ai trouvé ca dans ton armoire, je peux le garder ?

-Aïe ! Non ! C'est à moi !

-Un film porno O_o Ben dis donc, il est pas aussi innocent qu'il veut le faire croire le Alan !

-C'est Eric qui veut le garder et c'est moi qui prend tout dans la tronche ? Merci beaucoup !

Et pendant que Grell et Alan continuaient de se battre, Eric et Ronald s'éclipsèrent chacun de leur côté.

*Au Japon on dit que quand une personne éternue c'est que quelqu'un pense à elle.

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Voilà ! J'avoue, c'est cours... désolée<p>

-Eric: Comment tu m'as habillé T^T !

-LadyShitsuji: Calme ! C'est juste pour l'histoire. Tiens, je te fais un bisous *SMACK* !

-Eric : \^o^/ Bon ! Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Elle va nous faire une dépression ! A la prochaine !


	3. Plan R comme Ronald

-LadyShitsuji : Bonjour tout le monde ! Avait vous remarqué que si on écrit «toutlemonde» attaché, il y a le mot «lemon» à l'intérieur ? *SBAF*

-Ronald : Tu pourrais peut être écrire le chapitre 3 au lieu de déblatérer des âneries !

-LadyShitsuji : Ok... Désolée... Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la Ô Grande Yana ! Je poste une fois par semaine dans la mesure du possible car les cours ont repris T-T Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3: Plan R comme Ronald<span>

C'est une belle matinée qui pointa son nez chez les shinigamis. Quelques rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux d'une chambre dans laquelle quelqu'un dormait paisiblement. Des lunettes noires posées sur une table de chevet et une tondeuse mal cachée au fond de la pièce nous laisse deviner le personnages. VLAMM !

-Debout Ronaldounet ! Non mais quelle marmotte ! Debout, debout, debout !

-Hum... Ca va ! J'ai compris ! Sors d'ici tout de suite Grell !

-Non ! Je t'attends ! On va déjeuner avec Willy !

-Attends moi dehors alors ! Je me change pas devant toi !

Grell vira au rouge en essayant d'imaginer la scène et quitta la pièce. Après que Ronald se soit changé, ils allèrent retrouver Eric, Alan et William qui avait l'air encore moins bien qu'hier. Ronald voulait à tout prix enfreindre le règlement avec William pour que celui-ci se décoince un peu. C'est pourquoi il proposa d'aller manger dehors à midi, chose qui est totalement interdite la cantine étant là pour ca. Bien évidemment William refusa mais fût traîné de force dans les jardins derrière les bâtiment de façon à ne pas être remarqué.

-Laissez moi partir ! Lâchez moi immédiatement !

-Non, William ! Tu vas voir ! C'est excitant de ne pas respecter les règles !

-Retire ce que tu viens de dire Eric ! Les règles sont là pour qu'on les respecte !

-Voyons ! Calme toi ou je te saucissonne !

Et n'ayant pas pris la menace au sérieux, William se retrouva pieds et poings liés avec un torchon dans la bouche pour ne plus l'entendre. Il ne mangera pas tant qu'il ne se taira pas !

Pendant ce temps, Ronald était en train de reculer l'horloge de William d'une heure. Ben oui... William a une réunion à trois heure de l'après midi et quand celle-ci commencera il pensera qu'il n'est que deux heure de l'après midi. Mince alors ! Une règle dit qu'il ne faut être en retard sous aucun prétexte à aucune réunion ! Il arrivera avec une heure de retard.

Revenons aux jardins où William vient de réussir à enlever ses cordes. Il partit en courant avec un Alan essayant de le rattraper et un Eric complètement paniqué: pour cause si William est surpris en train d'enfreindre les règles il est renvoyé sur le champs et ses subordonnés aussi par la même occasion. Ronald heurta donc William qui arrivait en courant et tomba sur le cul sans même que son supérieur ne soit déséquilibré. Il se releva, attrapa Alan qui courait, assomma Eric qui devenait fou et se rassit avec Grell.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on le rattrape ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà mis mon plan en marche !

-Dis moi, dis moi !

Ronald se pencha à l'oreille de Grell et d'Alan pour leur raconter ce qu'il venait de faire.

-MORTEL !

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ca lui plaise réellement...

-T'inquiètes, il me remerciera plus tard ! C'est moi qui te le dis !

Il est maintenant trois heure et demi, la réunion de William a débuté depuis une demi heure. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur son horloge et vit qu'il n'était que deux heure et demi. Pas bien grave, il a le temps de se préparer. Seulement quand il arriva à la salle tout les collaborateurs étaient déjà là, chose inhabituelle étant donné que William arrive toujours avant les autres quand il s'agit de réunion importantes.

-Je vois que j'ai été dévancé.

-Monsieur Spears. Savez-vous quelle heure il est ?

-Trois heure moins dix. Pourquoi ?

-Regardez bien votre montre.

William regarda sa montre et la seul chose qu'il put dire fût «ARGH !»

-Monsieur Spears. La réunion à commencé voilà cinquante minutes !

William sortit en courant de la salle et par déduction logique avait deviné qui avait reculé sa pendule. Il alla dans son bureau et appela une secrétaire.

Ronald, Alan, Grell et Eric était tous dans le bureau de ce dernier quand une femme entra.

-Monsieur Knox est attendu dans le bureau de Monsieur Spears.

Et elle reparti sans dire un mot.

-(Eric) Tu veux qu'on marque quoi sur ta pierre tombale ?

-(Ronald) T'as qu'à mettre que c'est mon supérieur qui m'a tué...

-(Grell) Ronaldounet ! Non !

-(Alan) Adieux Ronald.

-(Ronald) Adieux les amis. Je ne vous oublierais jamais !

Il sorti du bureau et alla dans celui de William. Bien évidemment, les autres étant curieux comme des pies, ils allèrent à côté de la pièce pour entendre quelque chose. Rien. Pas un hurlement. Pas un cri de secours, ni même un cri de peur. Rien. Ronald passa la porte du bureau de son supérieur en un seul morceau et regarda les autres avec tristesse.

-(Grell) Ronaldounet ! Tu es en vie !

-(Eric) Ben alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-(Alan) Comment ca s'est passé ?

-(Ronald) ...

-(tous) Alors ?

-(Ronald) Faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose. Il va vraiment pas bien...

Puis il partit sans dire autre chose, laissant les autres faucheurs sans voix. Bien sûr ils regardèrent dans le bureau de William et le virent avachi sur sa chaise comme un bonbon sur lequel on venait de marcher trois fois.

Le soir ils mangèrent sans rien dire et Ronald ne vint pas. Alan commencait à réfléchir à comment il allait s'y prendre tandis qu'Eric et Grell se regardaient comme si il venait d'y avoir mort d'homme. Peut être que le brun saurait mieux s'y prendre demain.

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Voilà, voilou ! Un autre chapitre !<p>

-Ronald : Bof...

-LadyShitsuji : Quoi bof ? C'est pas à toi de décider mais aux lecteurs ! Na ! Alors reviews s'il vous plaît ! X3


	4. Plan A comme Alan

_-Bocchan-chan : J'avoue que l'image du bonbon est pas mal. Et bien sûr que je lui fais un gros calin à mon Willy ;)_

_-Cielsweet and Sebastimes : Merci de bien sentir mon histoire, bien que je n'y ai pas mis d'odeur XD Tiens, voilà le prochain plan !_

_-miss xerxesbreak : J'ai eu un mal fou à réecrire ton nom XD. Voilà la suite ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Plan A comme Alan<span>

Une belle journée commençait et un shinigamis était levé plus tôt que les autres et flânait joyeusement dans les couloirs menant aux chambres. Il entra dans l'une d'elle et sauta sur le lit et sur l'occupant de celui-ci au passage.

-Aïe ! Mais ca va pas Alan ?

-Debout !

-Mais il est que cinq heure et demi !

-Allez, Eric !

-Encore une heure... zzz...

-Ca va j'ai compris !

Alan tourna les talons et claqua la porte, réveillant encore une fois Eric au passage. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était tôt... Mais il avait une mission à accomplir aujourd'hui ! Il alla retrouver Grell et Ronald qui devaient l'attendre dans les jardins normalement. Il trouva bien Grell mais pas Ronald.

-Il est où Ronald ?

-Au même endroit qu'Eric...

-T'as pas réussi à le lever toi non plus...

-J'ai tout essayé. Même lui prendre sa tondeuse mais il a pas bougé.

Ils parlèrent pendant une heure et demi du plan d'Alan et à sept heure décidèrent d'aller manger. Mais Grell stoppa Alan dans leur marche pour lui montrer quelque chose.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc !

-La tenue que je mettrai demain pour Willy !

-Beurk...

C'est avec une envie de vomir et la sensation de ne plus avoir faim qu'Alan alla retrouver Eric et Ronald à la cantine pour le petit déjeuner. Bien évidemment, après avoir mangé, il courra aux toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'il venait d'assimiler. Il y resta un bon quart d'heure ce qui alerta les autres.

-(Ronald) Faut pas un quart d'heure pour pisser !

-(Grell) Si tu veux mon avis, il ne pisse pas.

-(Eric) Il aurait au moins put nous dire de ne pas l'attendre !

-(Grell) Attends ! Tu penses quoi là ?

-(Eric) Ben... qu'il...

-(Grell) Il vomit je te signale !

-(Ronald) Comment tu sais ca toi ?

-(Grell) C'est entre lui et moi !

Alan réapparu blanc comme un linge. Il alla se coucher la matinée et rejoignis ses camarades à midi pour manger.

-(Eric) Ca va mieux ?

-(Alan) Oui.

-(Ronald) Tant mieux. N'oublies pas que c'est ton tour aujourd'hui.

-(Grell) Il le sait.

-(Eric) On t'a parlé Grell ?

Alors qu'Eric se jetait sur Grell dans le simple but de le faire taire, Alan et Ronald partirent en douce vers le bureau de William. Ils s'y quittèrent et Alan y entra pour y trouver un Will affalé sur le bureau, la tête dans les bras. Il s'approcha doucement de peur qu'il ne soit endormit mais celui-ci le sentit et releva la tête.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Juste voir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien. Tu peux partir.

Alan se rapprocha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieure. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement mais n'eut pas le temps de prendre la parole.

-Je vois bien que ca ne va pas en ce moment. Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je peux peut-être t'aider si tu as des problèmes. Je suis là pour ca.

-Le seul problème que j'ai en ce moment c'est toi et ta main.

Alan retira sa main très vite et alla s'asseoir devant le bureau, face à William.

-Écoutes. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des problèmes et de ne pas vouloir en parler. Mais tu peux te confier. Je n'en parlerai à personne. Alors, qu'est ce qui te met de cette humeur ?

-Tu veux bien sortir de mon bureau avant que je n'appelle la sécurité ?

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerai rien, Alan sortit mais se promit de le revoir avant la fin de la soirée. C'est pourquoi il attendit William devant sa chambre derrière une plante pour se cacher. Quand celui-ci arriva, il le suivit dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. William sursauta et se retourna avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'Alan.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il y a.

-Ton entreprise ressemble plus à une tentative de viole que de confidence !

Alan se colora de rouge et partit en courant de la pièce.

-Quelle petite nature... pfff...

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme ca: Eric et Ronald essayèrent de rassurer se pauvre Alan qui tremblai de peur que William dise à tout le monde qu'il a tenté de le violer. Chacun se coucha tard, très tard... sauf Grell qui dormait déjà depuis une bonne heure. C'est que c'est son tour demain ! Les charmes d'une «demoiselle» remettront-ils sa «bonne» humeur à Will ? Suspense...

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Alors ? Quelle douceur, n'est ce pas ?<p>

-Alan : Un... viole...

-LadyShitsuji : Ben voilà ! Alan en mode dépression ! Sinon, dites m'en des nouvelles ! Reviews s'il vous plaît !


	5. Plan G comme Grell

Hey ! Un nouveau chapitre, ca vous dit ? X3

_-Bocchan-chan : Will et Alan and Co, le club des perturbés de la cervelle ! Ca sonne bien quand même XD T'as raison, c'est même lui qui en gratte le moins je dirais..._

_-snarry31 : Merki ! Tiens, la voilà la suite ! ^^_

_-dynamic-in-red : Attention ! C'est le chapitre avec Grell ! Tu vas enfin savoir ce que Grell mijote depuis trois jours ! XD Dit au passage j'ai hate de lire la suite de ta fic ! ^^_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5: Plan G comme Grell<span>

Il est huit heure du matin à la Shinigamis Dispatch Association. Une tornade rouge réveillait ses collègues qui avaient loupé le réveil parce qu'il s'étaient couché très tard. Cette même tornade rouge, après avoir reçut une lame, une scie et une tondeuse dans la figure, décida d'aller prendre son déjeuner tout seul. Ben c'est qu'on a pas beaucoup d'amis quand on s'appelle Grell... Donc, après avoir mangé, il alla directement dans le bureau de William qui devait déjà être en train de travailler. En fait non... il travaillait pas. Il était assis sur son bureau, dos à Grell, et observait par la fenêtre. Drôle de tableau me direz-vous !

-Y'a des chaises pour s'asseoir, mon Willy !

-Hum...

-Ca va pas ? Dit-il en se rapprochant de William tel un serpent.

-Hum...

Grell se mit devant lui, lui bouchant la vue, et commença à déboutonner son Albert après avoir enlevé son noeud rouge et blanc.

-Je suis sûre que tu as besoins de te détendre ! Et ma compagnie te fera le plus grand bien !

Il s'approcha de William pour essayer de l'embrasser mais celui-ci l'envoya valdinguer pour avoir de nouveau la vue à la fenêtre. Grell partit en tapant du pied. A midi il rejoint Eric, Alan et Ronald pour manger et après ca, partit en courant dans sa chambre. Il s'y enferma à double tour et sortit sa tenue de son armoire. Il l'enfila et se contempla dans son miroir: le dos était nu et ses jambes aussi, de grandes bandes passaient aux endroit dénudés pour venir s'attacher sur le torse, un des bras avait une manche longue tandis que l'autre n'était recouvert que par une bande s'entortillant autour, il avait un petit chapeau sur lequel était accroché une plume rouge et une fleure de la même couleur. Il mit des chaussures à talons rouges et enfila son manteau entièrement en faisant bien attention de le fermer pour que personne ne voit sa tenue. Il sortit de sa chambre en courant, sous les regards surpris de Ronald et Alan qui passaient par là par hasard. Arrivé enfin au bureau de «son Willy» comme il se plaît à le dire, il entra sans même frapper avant et se mit devant le bureau sur lequel William commençait tout juste à travailler. C'est ainsi que William eu une crise cardiaque... Non, je plaisante ! Mais il a bien faillit s'étouffer tout seul ! Grell était à présent à quatre pattes sur le bureau et s'approchait dangereusement de William qui reculait tant bien que mal avec sa chaise roulante, quand celle-ci rencontra le mur derrière. «Je suis coincé !» fût la première chose qui effleura l'esprit du Dieu de la Mort. Grell descendit du bureau et s'assit sur les genoux de son supérieur qui commençait à rougir grave si vous voulez mon avis ! Il s'attaqua à son cou en le mordillant tout en déboutonnant la veste de William, puis reçut une gifle de ce dernier. William se leva, faisant tomber la chose rouge au passage, reboutonna ses vêtements et ouvrit la porte en grand faisant signe à Grell de sortir en vitesse si il tenait à la vie. La Folle en Rouge ne se fie pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou, direction sa chambre pour pleurer son échec. William se rassit sur sa chaise et se laissa tomber sur son bureau comme un oiseau sur lequel on venait de tirer. Mais non ! Il est pas mort ! Bien qu'il ressemblait à un chewing-gum qui avait été mâché et recraché trois fois par trois personnes différentes, William reprit le travail tant bien que mal. Le soir même, Grell apparue désespéré à la cantine devant ses camarades. Camarades qui hurlèrent tous en coeur :

-Ne nous dis pas que tu n'as pas réussis ?

-Si...

Tous baissèrent la tête de déception. Le repas se passa sans problèmes et sans paroles, quand Eric brisa le silence :

-C'est décidé ! Demain on va tous le voir et on lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas ! Il ne pourra pas se défiler si on est tous là !

-Mais Ericounet ! On ne va... Argghhh !

-T'as vu Ronald ? Je me suis pas trompé cette fois ! J'ai envoyé le couteau ! Et mince... J'en avais encore besoins...

-Ah non ! Comptes pas sur moi pour te prêter le mien ! La prochaine fois t'envoies la cuillère !

Et là Grell recracha le couteau avec on ne sait quoi d'autre sur la table, faisant blêmir Eric et vomir Alan. Ronald lui, avait le dos tourné à la scène et draguait une fille derrière lui. Chasser le naturel il revient au galop ! Eric se leva et s'adressa à tout le monde :

-On se retrouve tous demain à dix heure devant le bureau de William.

Il partit, laissant Grell presque mort, Alan vomissant comme pas possible et Ronald qui n'avait sans doute pas entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

><p>-LadyShitsuji : Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi William est comme ca, mais dans le prochain et dernier chapitre ! Mais il arrivera peut être tard parce que je commence à sérieusement bucher mon bac de français... (si je trouve le sosi de celui qui a rendu l'école obligatoire, je lui fais sa fête... XD)<p>

-Grell : Pas mal ma tenue !

-LadyShitsuji : Grell ! Enlève cette horreur tout de suite ! Bon, reviews s'il vous plaît :3


	6. Et c'est tout !

Hey ! Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il n'y en aura certainement pas d'autre avant la mis juillet car mon bac de français commence à se rapprocher sérieusement de moi ^^

_-Bocchan-chan: J'avoue que j'ai refusé une invitation au restaurant de Ronald car ca m'a fait peur... J'ai pas envie de me prendre une fourchette ou autre chose entre les deux yeux XDD Merci pour ta reviews !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6: Et c 'est tout ?<span>

«J'ai un appel ! J'ai un appel» CRATCH ! Eric qui avait téléchargé Pilou le hamster la veille avant de se coucher venait de lancer son portable par la fenêtre et celui-ci s'écrasa lamentablement sur un arbre avant d'atterir sur la tête de quelqu'un. Quand il regarda l'heure, il s'aperçut qu'il était dix heure passée. Il se leva, se prépara en vitesse et partit voir les autres devant le bureau de William.

-Désolé, j'ai loupé le réveil !

-Et t'as pas répondu quand Alan t'a appelé !

-Ah ! C'était Alan ? Désolé mais le portable a finit dehors ! Putain de hamster !

-Je t'avais dit de prendre le capitaine alerte !

-J'en veux pas de ton militaire à la noix. Sinon il est là William ?

-Non... Il est pas là mon Willy...

Et le Willy en question arriva au même moment.

-Grell Sutcliff ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas camper devant mon bureau ! Ronald Knox ! N'êtes-vous pas sensé être dans un quartier de Londres pour faucher une âme ? Alan Humphries ! Dois-je vous rappeler que l'utilisation du téléphone personnel est interdite dans l'enceinte des établissement ? Eric Slingby... La prochaine fois que je reçois votre portable sur la tête, je vous renvoie sur le champ !

-Oups...

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense ? «Oups» ?

William entra dans son bureau, suivit par les quatres autres.

-Euh... Dis nous... Pourquoi t'étais dans cet état cette semaine ?

-Écoutez. J'ai eu vent de vos «plans» dont le nom à sans doute était donné par Grell. J'apprécie à leur valeur vos effort pour me «remonter le moral» sauf ceux de Ronald bien sûr. Mais sachez que j'étais juste enrhumé et les maladies ont tendance à me rendre bizarre.

Et là, ils crièrent tous en coeur :

-Et c'est tout ?

-Comment ca, c'est tout ?

-Tu nous a presque fait une dépression juste parce que tu étais malade ?

-Et ?

-Et je me suis déguisé en Clown-Dracula pour rien ?

-Oui ! Maintenant je vous prierais de quitter mon bureau.

Ils tournèrent tous les talons et sortirent.

-Au fait Slingby !

L'interpelé se retourna avec une face livide.

-Oui...

-Je crois que ca vous appartient.

William posa la dépouille du portable sur son bureau et Eric alla la récuperer.

-Bien sûr, les dégâts ne vous seront pas dédommagés étant donné que vous l'avez volontairement lancé par la fenêtre et qu'en plus il s'agit d'un appareil personnel.

-Ben, merci de me l'avoir rapporter.

-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais jeter vos déchets ?

-Mais !

-Maintenant sortez. J'ai du travail en retard. Je vais encore finir tard avec ces bêtises. Et dire que je n'aurai même pas d'indemnités maladie... Vraiment. Je n'ai pas que ca à faire de réparer les bévus des autres, je vous jure !

Eric s'éclipsa pendant que William se faisait son monologue et alla retrouver les autres dans une salle de détente que les Dieux de la Mort occupaient quand ils rentraient de mission.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Il m'a juste rendu ce qui reste de mon portable.

-Eh ! Il marche toujours !

-Attends ! J'appelle pour voir !

-NON !

«J'ai un appel ! J'ai un appel !» Eric péta un câble et jeta son portable par terre avant de sauter dessus à pieds joints. Puis il sortit de la pièce en hurlant, passa devant les bureaux toujours en hurlant et s'enferma dans sa chambre encore en hurlant. Les autres se regardaient, sidérés.

-Eh ben !

-On a un nouveau plan !

-Ah bon ? Et lequel je te prie ?

-Sauvez Ericounet ! Argh...

Alan venait de sauter sur Grell pour la énième fois de la semaine et cette fois si, il avait bien l'intention de le tuer. Il fallut des somnifères pour l'arrêter d'essayer de mettre fin aux jours du shinigami rouge alors que Ronald c'était barré en courant. Mais bon... Tant qu'ils s'entendent, on a pas de soucis à se faire, sauf Grell !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est terminé ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plut ! Alors reviews please :3<p> 


End file.
